Ricky Hamilton
Name: Ricky Hamilton Occupation: Mage Type of Magic: Lightning Lord Magic Age: 18 Guild Member Status: Guildless Date of Birth: October 17th X775 Birthplace: Clover Town Gender: Male Background: Ricky Hamilton Left Clover Town at the age of 13 to study Magic and join a guild, he travelled around Fiore looking for a type of Magic he was interested in and to find a teacher that knows that Magic. The Magic he was interested in was Lightning Lord Magic which he had read about in a book, He then found a master who used this magic Named Sosuke Tetsuya and his student Ryuko Haru. Ricky pestered Sosuke while he was in town for business until he finally agreed to teach him, he travelled with Sosuke and Ryuko for 2 years learning Lightning Lord Magic. During his second year with Sosuke, Ricky noticed Kyouko acting odd he thought it was nothing until one day where they were attacked by a group of Dark Guild Mages. Ricky was immediately knocked out by Ryuko leaving Sosuke to fight the Dark Mages alone; he was quickly overpowered and killed by Ryuko. Ricky regained consciousness Three hours later to find his Mentor dead and the person he thought was his friend gone, Ricky vowed to find the Dark Guild having seen their Guild Mark before he was knocked out. He travelled alone for another 2 Years before joining the Fairy Tail guild after reuniting with his old friend Lucy Heartfilla who helped him join the guild. Ricky shortly left Fairy Tail after an incident with Natsu Dragneel where they had almost destroyed the Guild Hall during a fight; he then soon joined Wings of Hope but he didn’t get along with most members, he then once again left the Guild. After leaving he decided to try and hunt down the Dark Guild that killed his master. Personality: Ricky has a strategic Mind which has saved him from life threating situations. He is protective of his friends and would gladly die for them, but due to the incident with his Master and Friend he has trust issues and only trusts those who he sees as Close friends, Ricky dislikes violence and tries to resolve confrontations without it although if his friends are threatened he will resort to violence to protect them without a single thought, when it comes to the thought of losing those he cares about he will break down emotionally and enter a depressive state. Appearance: Ricky has a Small and thin body, his size is only 5 foot 6. He has Ginger coloured hair and wears a jacket given to him by his Master which he treasures greatly. His skin colour is like most Hispanic humans, a slightly tanned white colour. Abilities and Skills: Adept usage of Lightning Lord Magic – Ricky spent 2 Years learning this magic and learnt difficult spells quickly Strategic Mind – Ricky has an intelligent mind when it comes to Combat and Escape Strategies. Enhanced Speed – Ricky’s small and thin body allows him to move quickly and quietly Enhanced Durability – Ricky has trained his body to withstand high amounts of damage Strong Resistance to Lightning Magic – Since Ricky can engulf his body in Lightning Magic he has a strong resistance to other kinds of Lightning Magic, He originally though he was immune to all kinds of Lightning Magic but was proven wrong when he was Heavily damaged by Sakura Esmelia’s Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Characters Category:Original Characters